


Bring Me A Love (Bad, Bad Love)

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: WIPs [On Hiatus] [6]
Category: Aquarius (US TV)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Cults, Cunnilingus, Dark, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Orgy, Police, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charmain's undercover attempt succeeds how it was supposed to but will she find Emma or lose herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me A Love (Bad, Bad Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a handful of my own prompts from a porn battle because I really wanted Charmain to take on Manson's family. Canon divergent AU from near enough the start. More pairings/tags might get added as I write it, those are just definite ones. Fair warning, I am insanely bad at keeping up with my WIPs, I'm just posting the prologue to stop AO3 deleting the draft so I can't promise regular updates and it might be better to check back in if/when I've finished it. Title from Bad Bad Love by Alexander.

Charmain’s hands shook as she threaded the ribbon under her hair and tied it, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked the part, she couldn’t deny. Could she play the part? She shook her head at herself in the mirror, she’d just have to find out, she guessed. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for this job. Her job. Anything that would get her out from under the mantle of waitress or maid or wife.

“Are you ready?” Shafe asked from her living room, the partitioning wall affording her all the modesty her one room shoebox apartment could give her, along with the overwhelming claustrophobia and the reek of dry rot.

She looked at herself again, sighing and pulling the ribbon out of her hair, tossing it onto her dresser. She was too jaded to play the naive kid. Not tonight. “Yeah. Coming.”

Striding through her apartment in seven easy paces, she motioned him through the door again, not wanting to endure the small talk that they’d no doubt rehash in the car. When she locked it, she didn’t think she’d unlock it again for a while. A tiny part of her hoped it would be a long while.

But it wasn’t. She chucked her keys on the side, gathering what scraps of food she had left in the fridge and made herself a late dinner, the second hand smoke making her ravenous even though she’d ducked out of trying any herself. 

It was fucked. Everything was fucked because she’d balked at the idea of giving some man what he wanted from her like she didn’t basically do that every day anyway. Her integrity hated her for it. The cop hated her for allowing such weakness to show on her face. Shafe had taken down, quite literally, their only lead for what? Her honor. What about the girl they were supposed to save? Who was out there protecting her honor? They’d never have another chance like that; she’d never have another chance to be taken seriously again. First thing tomorrow morning, she’d be making coffee for the whole precinct like she was on loan from Denny’s. Everything was fucked. She’d never make that mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
